sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
About There are 6 Tiers of character in Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag ranging from ★1 to ★6. Only ★3 stars and above will have a Sword Skill 3 (SS3). ★4 stars, ★5 and ★6 will have unique SS3’s, and most often when utilized will active a special effect(s) for a limited duration of time.'★'5 Stars were introduced during the "1st Year Anniversary Event" with a new special skill called "Combination Skill" which allow players to chain SS3 with another character in a rapid succession. ★6 were introduced during the 2nd year anniversary event and their unique skills include acceleration - where your SS3 is seemingly faster than other characters. Characters' Maximum level depends on their rarity: * ★1 Character: 50 * ★2 Characters: 60 * ★3 Characters: 70 * ★4 Characters: 80 * ★5 Characters: 80 * ★6 Characters: 80 Limit Breaking is the only way to raise a character’s level cap. This requires hacking crystals, and the amount of hacking crystals required is dependent upon the character’s rarity. Some characters require three different types of hacking crystals that can be dropped in a related quest. ☆ Chars. * Kirito * Eugeo ☆☆ Chars. * [Beta Tester- Kirito|[Former Beta Tester ]] * Klein * Diavel * Corvatz * Thinker * Sigurd * Sinon * Strea * Sachi * Asuna * Yolko * Yulier * Rosalia * Lisbeth * Silica * Kibaou * Agil * Philia * Argo * Sasha * Kagemune ☆☆☆ Chars. *[Kirito|[Solo Kirito]] * Spriggan Kirito * [Kitty- Silica|[Agile Kitty Silica]] * [Mascot- Silica|[Party Mascot Silica]] * [Master- Klein|[Katana Master Klein]] * [Samurai- Klein|[Salamander Samurai Klein]] * [Broker- Argo|[Information Broker Argo]] * [Sith Info Broker- Argo|[Caith Sith Info Broker Argo]] * [Demon- Asuna|[Floor-Clearing Demon Asuna]] * [Tank- Agil|[Stalwart Tank Agil]] * [Young Pooka- Seven|[The Young Pooka Seven]] * [Mage- Leafa|[Wind Mage Leafa]] * & Shield Sachi * [Warrior- Yuuki|[Mysterious Warrior Yuuki]] * [Archer- Sinon|[Cat-Eared Archer Sinon]] * of Guns Sinon * [Blacksmith- Lisbeth|[Apprentice Blacksmith Lisbeth]] * [Smith- Lisbeth|[Battle Smith Lisbeth]] * [Fairy- Strea|[Uninhibited Fairy Strea]] * [Seeker- Philia|[Spriggan Seeker Philia]] * [Master- Rain|[Item Master Rain]] * Commander Heathcliff * Siune * Alicia Rue * Eugene * Lux * Sakuya * Kuradeel * Red-Eyed XaXa * Sumeragi ☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Characters * The Accelerating Reality: Ordinal Scout ** [Gunner- Sinon|[Progressive Gunner Sinon]] ** [Smith- Lizbeth|[Efficient Smith Lisbeth]] **[of Confront- Asuna|[Heart of Confront Asuna]] **[Return- Kirito|[Hero's Return Kirito]] **[Tamer- Silica|[Augmented Tamer Silica]] * Hooray★LOVE Cheers ** [[Angel Cheer Yui]] ** [[Glittering Youth Strea]] ** [[Victorious Girl Sinon]] ** [Cheers- Silica|[Shouting Cheers Silica]] ** [[Cheer of Love Asuna]] * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival ** Spring Dance Argo ** [[Pudding Rather Than Praise Premiere]] ** [[Flower Peach Baby Silica]] * Alicization: The Knights Encounter ** [[Born Genius Eugeo]] ** [Knight- Alice|[Integrity Knight Alice]] * Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi ** [[Shinobi Slash Asuna]] ** [Runner- Leafa|[Void Runner Leafa]] ** [Flight- Yuuki|[Umbral Flight Yuuki]] ** [Caster- Silica|[Dragon Caster Silica]] ** [[Dark Dancer Lisbeth]] * Enduring Love in Another Space ** [Teen Idol- Leafa|[Sparkling Teen Idol Leafa]] ** [Pop Star- Yuuki|[Natural Pop Star Yuuki]] ** [Idol- Silica|[Young Idol Silica]] ** [MC Performer- Lisbeth|[Fascinating MC Performer Lisbeth]] ** [Style Artist- Sinon|[Free Style Artist Sinon]] ** [Idol of Love and Effort- Asuna|[Hit Idol of Love and Effort Asuna]] * Blooming School Life ** [[Sakura Romance Strea]] ** [[Born in Sakura Season Yui]] ** [[Blossom of Youth Philia]] * Princess from the Virtual World ** [Dance- Asuna|[Lightning Dance Asuna]] ** [[Ephemeral Feelings Leafa]] ** [[Eccentric Riding Hood Yuuki]] ** [[Dangerous Kiss Sinon]] ** [[My Little Lover Silica]] ** [[Pearl Tears Yui]] * Maid in Balmy Breeze ** [[Kitchen Maid Asuna]] ** [[Stillroom Maid Sinon]] ** [[Fledgling Tweeny Yuuki]] ** [Maid- Leafa|[Mellow Maid Leafa]] ** [[Parlor Maid Rain]] ** [[Omniscient Maid Seven]] * Integration BeginningAlicization: The Knights Encounter ** Silver Knight Eugeo ** Knight Alice * Beautiful Girls Playing in the Water ** [[Summer Girl Suguha]] ** [[Smile on Waterfront Lisbeth]] ** [[Pure Hunter Soul Philia]] * Poetry of Constellation ** [[Libra Asuna]] ** [[Leo Sinon]] ** [[Gemini Yuuki]] ** [[Aries Leafa]] * Eternal LOVE ** [[Promise at that Time Asuna]] ** [[Fragrant Olive in June Alice]] ** [[The Kiss Leafa]] ** [[Stiletto heel Bride Sinon]] ** [[Bouquet Toss Yuuki]] ** [Breath- Silica|[Blessed Breath Silica]] * Recalling Moments ** [[Faroff Fencer Suguha]] ** [[Resurgent Sword Kirito]] ** [[Heart Flash Asuna]] * Cosplay Workers Paradise ** [of Injection- Asuna|[Time of Injection Asuna]] ** [Police- Sinon|[Novice Police Sinon]] ** [Please- Silica|[Attention Please Silica]] ** [Female Teacher- Strea|[Spartan Female Teacher Strea]] ** [Aboard- Yui|[All Aboard Yui]] ** [Waitress- Yuna|[Roller Waitress Yuna]] * Raindrops Concerto ** [Girl- Rain|[Raindrops Girl Rain]] ** [Season Enjoyment- Leafa|[Rainy Season Enjoyment Leafa]] ** [Gamer- Sakuya|[Indoor Gamer Sakuya]] * Tropical Dream ** [Beach Boy- Kirito|[Tropical Beach Boy Kirito]] ** [Lover- Asuna|[Tropical Lover Asuna]] ** [Summer Girl- Yuuki|[Sunny Summer Girl Yuuki]] ** [Eugeo|[Surfer Eugeo]] ** [Princess- Alice|[Summer Princess Alice]] * Promised Night of the Stars ** [Dancer- Yuuki|[Celestial Dancer Yuuki]] ** [of Reunion- Philia|[Promise of Reunion Philia]] ** [Prayer- Silica|[Starlight Prayer Silica]] * Yukata NIGHT ** [Weeping Willow- Asuna|[Illuminating Weeping Willow Asuna]] ** [Morning Glory- Sinon|[Firey Morning Glory Sinon]] ** [Lespedeza- Suguha|[Dusk Lespedeza Suguha]] ** [Melody- Seven|[Zinnia Melody Seven]] ** [Shower- Rain|[Blossom Shower Rain]] * Beaming Summer Gals ** [Beauty- Asuna|[Healing Beauty Asuna]] ** [Babe- Suguha|[Midsummer Babe Suguha]] ** [Summer Chick- Sinon|[Mischievous Summer Chick Sinon]] ** [Sunshine- Lizbeth|[Summer Sunshine Lizbeth]] ** [Girl- Silica|[Sunflower Girl Silica]] * Summer Night Festa ** [Street Vendor- Lisbeth|[Good Street Vendor Lisbeth]] ** [Night Shout- Leafa|[Summer Night Shout Leafa]] ** [Dance- Premiere|[Kagura Dance Premiere]] * In the Stormy Sea Jolly Roger ** Captain Kirito ** Quartermaster Asuna ** Sniper on the Lookout Sinon ** First Mate Leafa ** Navigator Yuuki * Medal Scout ** [Tiny Idol- Yui|[Up-and-coming Tiny Idol Yui]] ** Fast Heroine Leafa ** Swordsman Klein ** Axe Agil ** [Dualblades- Kirito|[Concealed Dualblades Kirito]] ** [Vice Commander Asuna|[Prestige Vice Commander Asuna]] ** Furinkazan Klein ** Mage Leafa ** [Yuuki|[Zekken Yuuki]] ** MHCP-002 Strea ** Multi-Wielder Rain ** [Swordsman- Kirito|[Black Swordsman Kirito]] ** Flash Asuna ** Tamer Silica ** [Hunter- Philia|[Treasure Hunter Philia]] ** [Lance- Sachi|[Brave Lance Sachi]] ** Axeman Agil ** Master Lisbeth ** of Death Sinon ** Scientist Seven ** [Connect- Kirito|[Skill Connect Kirito]] ** [Dragon Tamer- Silica|[Fairy Dragon Tamer Silica]] ** [Blacksmith- Lisbeth|[Fairy Blacksmith Lisbeth]] ** [Sniper- Sinon|[Cool-Headed Sniper Sinon]] ** [Healer- Asuna|[Undine Healer Asuna]] ** [dB- Yuna|[Tropical dB Yuna]] ** [Heart- Yui|[True Heart Yui]] Event Characters * [Dance- Kirito|[Fairy Dance Kirito]] * [Idol- Yuna|[AR Idol Yuna]] * of Chef Rechka * [Princess- Asuna|[Captive Princess Asuna]] * [Asuna|[Nightwear Asuna]] * [Priestess- Silica|[Foxy Priestess Silica]] * and-seek Girl Sphica * [Creator- Yuuki|[Genius Creator Yuuki]] * Composer Kirito * And Stripes Asuna * In Dirndl Leafa * In Chinese Dress Silica *Dress in Breeze Sinon ☆☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Character * Proof of Trust x Bonds of Fate ** [Will - Transcending the System- Kirito|[The Will - Transcending the System Kirito]] ** [Will -changing the fate- Asuna|[The Will - Changing the Fate Asuna]] ** Blade - Facing the Feelings Leafa ** Archer - Overcoming the Past Sinon * The World Spins with Swords ** [[Blue Rose Integrity Knight Eugeo]] ** Olive Integrity Knight Alice * Memory of Friendship & Passing of Time ** Granter Yuuki ** Water Fairy Asuna ** Guardian Silica ** Keeper Lisbeth * Chilvaric Men's Uproarious Banquet ** Mind Klein ** Together Agil * Moonlight Halloween Parade ** Lifeblood Kirito ** at the Moon Eugeo ** Temptation Asuna ** Knight Alice * Happy Halloween Night ** in Love Yuuki ** Monster Leafa ** Witch Sinon ** Kitty Silica * Baton Of Friendship! Sports Festival ** the Finish Line Asuna ** for the Top Yui ** of Youth Leafa ** Give up Lisbeth * Steamy Beauty Bath Time ** Glossy Goddess Asuna ** Back Beauty Sinon ** in Secluded Hot Springs Leafa ** Leaf Bath Beauty Silica * The Crimson Trump Card ** [King of Poker- Kirito|[The King of Poker Kirito]] ** [Queen of Hearts- Asuna|[The Queen of Hearts Asuna]] ** Bunny Ace Yuuki ** Wild Joker Sinon * The Two Bonded by Phantom Bullets ** in the Wilderness Kirito ** in Love Sinon * White Christmas - Footsteps in the Snow Scout ** [from Santa- Asuna|[Gift from Santa Asuna]] ** in the Snow Leafa ** on Christmas Eve Alice ** Reindeer Eugeo * Starry Night Fairy Santa ** Sniper Sinon ** on Snowfall Lisbeth ** Tamer Silica ** Miracle Yuuki * Fateful Showdown ** of the Blood Kirito ** Defense Heathcliff * First Play in the New Year’s Breeze ** of Big Wishes Leafa ** comes in at the merry gate Kirito ** Blue Sky Silica ** Year’s Breeze Yuuki * First Priestess Experience ** Shrine Maiden Asuna ** Dance Yui ** Unexpected Sinon ** Priestess Costume Suguha * Leaning On You ** To Your Beliefs Kirito ** A Path For Your Future Sinon * Fatal Bullet -Unstoppable Force- ** Shooter Asuna ** Gunner Leafa ** [Heart in the World of Steel- Lisbeth|[Stout Heart in the World of Steel Lisbeth]] ** Tamer in the Wild Silica * Sweet Chocolatier ** Chocolatier Asuna ** Chocolatier Yuuki ** Hearted Chocolatier Lisbeth ** Chocolatier Silica * Sweet Sweet Honey ** Love Asuna ** Wish Leafa ** Cupid Sinon ** Love Silica * Dream Circus ** Without Wings Leafa ** Trying Yui ** By Animals Sinon * Reawakened Memories ** Faith Kirito ** Faith Asuna ** Number 2nd Eiji ** Idol Singer Yuna * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival (Revival) ** Spring Dance Argo ** [Rather Than Praise- Premier|[Pudding Rather Than Praise Premier]] ** [Peach Baby- Silica|[Flower Peach Baby Silica]] * Furry Morphin' Time ** Beauty Asuna ** Tanuki Girl Alice ** Puppy Leafa ** Bunny Sinon * The Vernal Memory of Uniform ** Days Asuna ** Coveted Life Yuuki * SAO Game 5th Anniversary - Skill Vote Scout ** Blessing Kirito ** [of Light- Asuna|[Blessing of Light Asuna]] * Cutie Pop Rocker Fairy Magic ** Voice Asuna ** [Play- Yuuki|[Funky Play Yuuki]] ** Sound Lisbeth ** Tone Silica * Harmonious Resonance ★ Rainbow Sky ** [Drum Beats- Rain|[Cool Drum Beats Rain]] ** Vocals Seven ** Strumming Leafa ** Play Sinon * SAO Game 5th Anniversary - Skill Vote Scout Part 2 ** Blessing Premiere ** Swords Blessing Rain ** Woman's Blessing Seven ** Blessing Strea ** Hunter's Blessing Philia * Master Swordsmen in the Battlefield ** Master Swordman Kirito ** Slash Asuna ** Bow Sinon ** Slash Leafa * Hand in Hand Children's Day ** not a kid Asuna ** like a big sis Yuuki * A Rest Day for Gunners ** Beauty LLENN ** Look Pitohui ** Baby Fukaziroh * Passionate Bloom ** Emotion Asuna ** Love Suguha ** Petals Rain ** Smile Lisbeth * So Psyched Costume Changed ** with Wind Asuna ** Bullet Leafa ** Killer Sinon ** Zekken Yuuki * Girls in Love Summer Vacation ** [Resort- Asuna|[Ocean Resort Asuna]] ** Splash Yuuki ** Fruit Silica ** Parasol Lisbeth * Fellow Soldiers in the Wilderness ** [on the Field- Kirito|[Fellowship on the Field Kirito]] ** on My Fellow Soldier Sinon ** in the Wilderness Yuuki ** on the Frontline Strea * Datamine Wedding anniversary banner * [at that Time- Kirito|[Promise at that Time Kirito]] * [at that Time- Asuna|[Promise at that Time Asuna]] ** Brave War God Leafa ** Death Queen Sinon ** of the Gods Yuuki = Characters * [Detective- Eugeo|[Intrepid Detective Eugeo]] * Days Kirito * Witch Leafa * Wolf in the Wild Kirito * Rose Red Asuna * Love Asuna * Memories Sachi * of Spring Lisbeth * Strength Kureha * Idol Singer Yuna * [Screw- Waals|[Cool Screw Waals]] * Rider Sinon * [and Line Fishing- Sima|[Pole and Line Fishing Sima]] * Priestess Silica Medal Scout Characters * Sword Heathcliff * Happy Halloween Lisbeth * Spring Water Strea * is Coming Seven * Santa Rain * Together Yuuki * Rock Premiere * Gunner Fukaziroh * Lone Flower Alice * My Eye Suguha ☆☆☆☆☆☆ Chars. Scout Characters * The Crossover World -Timeless Bond- ** [Dualblades- Kirito|[Ultrafast Dualblades Kirito]] ** [to the Future- Asuna|[Linked to the Future Asuna]] ** [Fragrant Olive Tree- Alice|[Great Fragrant Olive Tree Alice]] ** Rose in Full Glory Eugeo * Gales and Arrows -Transcending Time- ** World Linking Arrow Sinon ** Gale Blows Via Time & Space Leafa * The World You Can Fly -New Bond- ** of Water Asuna ** with Feelings Yuuki * Happy Birthday to Asuna - 09/30 ** [Will -changing the fate- Asuna|[The Will - changing the fate Asuna]] * Beauty's Nightmare ** Lark Asuna ** Monster Alice * Happy Birthday to Silica ** Guardian Silica * Happy Birthday to Kirito - 10/07 ** [Will - Transcending the System- Kirito|[The Will - Transcending the System Kirito]] *Happy Wedding Anniversary ** [Wedding- Asuna|[Joyful Wedding Asuna]] ** [at that Time- Kirito|[Promise at that Time Kirito]] * Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag 2nd Anniversary -Vote Winners- ** Emotion Asuna ** of The Blood Kirito * Bewitching Fatuous Fire ** Karasu Tengu Yuuki ** Flash Divine Archer Sinon ** Ogre Girl Lisbeth * The Snowy Gunners ** Ornaments Asuna ** Hearts Silica * Pure-Hearted Novice Trainee ** Apprentice Swordsman Ronie ** Apprentice Swordsman Tiese * Christmas Messengers ** Gift Yuuki ** Shooting Star Leafa * My Heart's Snowfall ** [in the Snow- Kirito|[Guide in the Snow Kirito]] ** [Blessings- Sachi|[Snow Blessings Sachi]] * Promised Sword ** Style Kirito ** Inheritor Sortiliena * Gale Blade ** Slasher Alice ** Young Warrior Eugeo * Glowing Skin in Hazy Moonlight ** Spring Angel Asuna ** Madien Suguha * The Twist of Fate ** in Each Other Kirito ** Commitment Eugeo ** Knight Alice * A New World Bonding ** Courage to Surmount Silica ** Strength of Friendship Lizbeth ** Sword of Hope Asuna * The Sankishin ** Tsukuyomi Sinon ** Susanoo Yuuki ** the Sun Goddess Suguha Free Characters * play Memory Defrag Eugeo * 2nd Anniversary Kirito * Reindeer Fukaziroh * Integrity Knight Alice Event Characters Ranking Scout Characters *Helheim's Invasion ** [Justice- Makoto|[Another Justice Makoto]] ** Pixie Thokk *Staged Halloween Party ** Magic Silica *Moonlight Tsujigiri Hunt **Ninjutsu Argo * The Snowy Gunners ** Surprise LLENN * The Twist of Fate ** Tactics Manual Sortiliena Category:Characters Category:4 Star Characters